Surf & Friends
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ally, Austin, Dez and Trish go to the beach for a day of fun in the sun. What they get is more then fun. Review.


Author's Note: Trish and Dez are mentioned in this story but don't expect them to say much cause I wanted to focus on the adorableness and perfection of Austin and Ally. I know this is long but I had a lot of ideas for this story.

Don't own anybody.

Since meeting Austin, Trish and Dez, Ally thanked God each night that she had such supportive, caring, loving friends who were always doing stuff that made her laugh until her tummy hurt and kept her on her toes, ready to do whatever they could to help her and their other friends overcome whatever troubles they had gotten themselves into which usually had hilarious outcomes that Ally, Dez, Trish and Austin all could look back on and reminsence about the good times they had together.

Ally's friends were gifts from heaven, they kept her from becoming the boriest person ever by helping her unleash her "fun" side by trying everything they could to get Ally past the goodie goodie serious person who couldn't stop rambling on and being the hugest dork in the world that she seemed to have been all her life and start getting her comfortable being in her skin and showing the world the best version of herself.

The thing Ally loved most about her bestest friends is that she could be the dorkiest, childish, shy, insecure, stage frightened young lady she knew she was and even though Austin, Dez and Trish might laugh and tease her about being a goodie goodie dork, she knew in her heart of hearts that they loved her for the real Ally Dawson and would never try to change her for anything. And that made Ally's heart melt everytime she thought of the three people who had become like family to her.

Trish was like Ally's older, wise-cracking, stubborn, spunky sister and the person she wished she could be more like, like her not-take-any-arttitude- from-anyone-and-not-let-anyone-tell-her-what-to-do attitude though defiently not her- not- liking- to- do- any- kind- of- work- attitude. Dez was like her goofball,dorky, single minded, childish older brother who she sometimes worried about cause of the times when he would say the most random stuff that no one around him knew how to respond to what he said though he was really talented at technological stuff.

Even with the qualities and personality traits that drove Ally crazy she still loved them and wouldn't change them for anything cause they made life more interesting and funnier. Which brought her to the third member of Team Austin, Austin Moon. Ally could totally tell why Austin and Dez were best friends since kindergarten, they were alike in so many ways but they were different in their interests.

Dez is really really good at anything technical. He can make a simple song or moment in time and put them together into a wonderful music video that has the audience taping their feet as they are entertained. Austin can take a simple melody with lyrics that some people think was childish and stupid and made it into a huge hit that has everyone falls instantly in love with it from the first note.

Austin might try to hide it but he is one of the sweetest, caring, down to earth, warm and gentlest guys Ally knew. Austin could turn her insecurities into more sureness of herself and make her smile when she was feeling really sad about something that had happened in her life or someone being mean to her.

Austin could melt her heart like butter in the microwave with a smile, a kind word about how important she was to him, as a best friend and songwriter. He could also make her heart soar and race like a speeding train with a gentle, soft touch whether it be a snuggly, warm hug that Ally never wanted to end and dreamed about at night as she cuddled into her pillow or even a soft and gentle touch ever touch on her shoulder which no matter what sent sparks of electricity thoughout her body

Sometimes Ally seemed to get the impression that Austin didn't seem to want anyone to see him as being a total sweetheart, a caring, sweet, kind hearted, friend and family oriented young man cause apparently rockstars were suppose to be selfish, jerks who only cared about their looks, how others perceive them and doing whatever they have to do to stay top dog in the music biz.

Austin might have started off being a little vain when he and Ally first met but whether he likes to admit it to the world his personality changed enough to become a guy that any girl would fall head over heels for and do anything they could to get his affection devoted to them. Ally had found herself soon after meeting Austin falling for him just as hard and fast as his "Austies" had but she knew that it wasn't just because of his looks and his immense talent.

Ally was glad that she was the only girl lucky enough to have a chance to really get to know the young man that is Austin Moon,inside and out not just what the public sees on podcasts and concerts. She was glad that she was the girl that was allowed to be included in someone as sweet, kind, caring, liked by everyone he meets cause he draws them in with his friendly, adorabley dorky but hilarious, welcoming personality and talented person like Austin's world as well as being one of his best friend and songwriter.

Today's adventure was a day at the beach with the four best only time Ally had a reasonable good experience was at the beach was when she walked on the boardwalk eating minty fruit swirl ice cream with her dad when she was 8 years old. She remembered it was Father's Day weekend, it was warm and sunny and her dad had promised her a weekend just him and her after being away for a week at a conference for store managers and Ally had stayed with Trish's family, who are her second family.

Mr Dawson and Ally had spent the day walking through the park, chatting about everything that Mr Dawson missed when he was away though she didn't know how important or interesting a student in Grade life was but her dad had listenned to his daughter intently and even laughed at Trish's antics. As they were walking down the boardwalk, catchy pop music rose above the birds chirping to each other and the sounds of happy, laughing families enjoying their time relaxing and having fun on the beach below.

Ally had begged her dad to take her to the concert and had pulled him as hard as her little arms could down to the boardwalk, She had wanted to hear the band that was making that beautiful music because even at the young age she had acquired an immense interest in music which she seem to have gotten from her mom. From what Ally remembered about her mom, she had a beautiful voice, an ear for wonderful music that reached into your soul and made you think and feel and could think of a catchy, sweet little ditties on the spot.

Ally's dad had tried to get as close to the front of the stage as he could with the crowd pushing to be as close to the stage as they could so he had put Ally onto his shoulders where Ally had stared transfixed at the singers as their lyrics spoke to her and the rythym went straight to her heart.

Mr Dawson had to snap his fingers in front of her face and call her name a couple of times before she responded after the concert. That day was one of the best days of her life cause she got to hang out with her dad alone which was a rarity with his job and the concert just renewed her growing love for music at such a young age.

Ally's other experiences at the beach weren't so wonderful. She had gotten a bad sunburn so that she was peeling for like a week and couldn't wear any shirts with sleeves or wear shorts until her skin had stopped peeling. She had also gotten stung by a jellyfish and that hurt so badly that it felt like she was being slowly being burnt from the inside. Lastly Ally had been hit in the head numerous times with frisbees and balls of every kind sometimes without even an apology from whoever threw it.

Add that to horrible weather, it was usually too hot where you feel like you are melting but when you go into the ocean, it is chock full of people trying to cool off in the heat so you have practically nowhere to swim. Ally had also been to the beach when suddenly the sky gets pitch black and suddenly it pour rains complete with big dangerous lightening bolts so you are trying to gather your stuff up all while trying to stay dry as much as you can and get to the safety of the car.

So from those experiences you can understand why the beach wasn't one of Ally's favourite place in the world. Some of the bathing suits that people wore didn't even count as clothing, more like scraps of material that barely covered the parts of the body that no one should ever see. Plus the beach is usually crowded which means that no one had have any room to move on their blankets or beach chairs so Ally had to spend her time on the beach with her knees scrunched up to her body.

Austin, Dez and Trish hoped that bringing Ally to the beach would brighten Ally's opinion of the beach, like they have tried with other things she disliked like horror movies, talking to people without sounding or acting dorky ( a work in progress but she's getting better at it with every practice) and singing in front of people, so far the only person she could sing in front of was Austin.

Maybe that was because she knew Austin would never judge her or force her to do something she wasn't comfortable doing and if by some small means he did make her feel uncomfortable Austin would do whatever he could to make Ally feel comfortable again even. Austin just got Ally, the real young lady and that was one of the reasons why he was the perfect guy for her.

Austin: "Hey Alls. I already know your answer but I'm going to ask you anyway. Trish, Dez and I were thinking since today is warm and sunny, we would go to the beach. I know you don't like the beach and am not afraid to adorabley ramble on about the reasons why you dislike the beach so much.

Just to warn you, I'm not above picking you up and carrying you to the car kicking and screaming." he had said with his adorable lopsided smile that always made Ally's temperature rise until her checks went all rosey and her heart do this really weird flutter in her chest so matter how many times Austin smiled at her.

Ally pretended to hem and haw as whether she was going to give Austin a hard time in getting her to go along with him, Trish and Dez to the beach. It wasn't a hard descion cause even though Ally disliked the beach she was always looking for things to do with her three best friends. So no way would she pass up this opportunity to spend the day with them even if she spent the day reading on her beach towel as Austin, Dez and Trish enjoyed the surf and sand.

Dez's mom drove them to the beach, she was like her son aka random, hilarious, warm and inviting, which was a good thing cause the trunk was chock full of stuff like beach chairs, beach umbrellas, a pinic basket and of course the boys' beach toys.

They got a good spot on the beach, by the lifeguard tower which was good for the afternoon when the sun really comes out to play. The blankets and the beach chairs cooperated for Austin,Trish and Dez but not for Ally. Ally got wacked in the face by the blanket getting caught in the wind off the water and not wanting to lay down for her at leadt twice before she quit and decided to just go for the beach chairs.

The beach chairs were no better, no matter how much Ally tugged and pulled at it, it wouldn't open. She fell backwards when she tugged so hard that she fell out of balance and made everyone in their vicinity look at her with laughter in their eyes bursting to come out with the next dorky thing she did which happened when she put her foot into the chair still trying to open it and her foot got stuck and no matter how many times she struggled, her foot wouldn't come out.

Thank goodness Austin came to Ally's defense and helped her not only pull her foot out but also openned her chair for her with no laughter, well his eyes danced with amusement, laughter and "Only Ally can get into this much trouble" look but at least he didn't laugh at her directly.

Cause if Austin ever did laugh at Ally, her heart would crack a little with each ring of laughter. His opinion meant a great deal to her and if he thought she was the biggest dork or loser, then she defiently was a dork and a loser. Though Austin did know how it felt to be considered a dork, an outsider to the public and being laughed at pretty much anything he said and did that wasn't "normal" to them before he had gotten famous.

Though to be fair Austin would be considered a cool dork, no matter how childish or dorky Austin might seem at times, people didn't laugh at him rudely or to put him down, they laugh at him cause what he says and did was considered hilarious. But if Ally did what he did, she would get teased and bullied like mad by other people cause apparently she's not "cool" enough to pull it off.

Chole, the meaniest girl in our school and her mindless followers came by. "Hey Austin. You look hot today. And since I'm looking incredibly hot, like always, today I think you should ditch these losers and we can should hang out and "get to know" each other more." Chole said as she fluttered those totally fake eyeleashes, spoke in a syrupy sweet voice that anyone could tell was fake, turned down her nose at Trish, Dez and Ally like we were bugs and twirled her badly dyed blonde hair around her finger.

" Um Thanks. No thanks. I would rather spend the day with my best friends who aren't by any means losers and I don't appreciate you or anybody calling them that. I don't want to hang out with anyone who calls or treats my friends anything but nice and compliementary. So please leave me alone now so I can enjoy my day with my best friends." Austin said with as much niceness as he could without losing his temper, he hates when anyone messes with the people he loves.

Austin Moon doesn't get mad very often, only when the people he loves is involved, and he is more of a lover then a fighter. Ally had never seen Austin beat up or swear at anyone in the last year she'd known him. He is too sweet, caring and sensitive to hurt anyone, he is a puppy dog and he uses those big brown eyes and that adorable puppy pout that could melt anyone's resolve and make them putty in his hands, Ally was one of those people who fell for that look all the time to her dismay.

Chole just rolled her eyes, said "Whatever. Have fun with these losers. Don't cry to me when you have a boring, dull day doing dumb stuff" then stalked away with her followers trailing behind her. Austin, Trish, Dez and Ally were all thinking: _Oh sure like hanging out with you would be so much fun. Watching your followers wait on you hand and foot, painting your nails, doing your hair while you read fashion magazines and gossip about our classmates and the other beachgoers._

"See this is why I hate beaches; people judge others by how limited the amount of clothing they are wearing and how bronze their skin is. Or we have people like Chole and her clones who will do and say anything to bring someone else down to the point where they feel like they are children again being overlooked and bullied by the older children.

They have nothing better to do with their lives but make others feel bad about themselves. How dumb is that to have as a life's goal? What kind of life's goal is that!" Ally said with hands flying like mad trying to unleash the tension that Chole's interaction the group and making Austin, Dez and Trish smile and try to hold in their laughter at her being her usual talkative self.

Austin stopped Ally's rant by gently but firmly grasping both of her hands forcing her to look him in those light brown eyes, well technically it wasn't much of stress for her to look Austin in his eyes cause it made Ally get the good kind of chills and feel a small fluttering in her stomach but she once again brushed it off cause there was no way Austin would feel the same way about her.

"Ally, you shouldn't let those posers ruin what is promising to be a fun filled day with my best friends having a ball in the sun and surf. Someone as amazing and special as you shouldn't listen to any words Chole or her "friends" say about you cause it's all lies. If Chole or her group ever say or do anything to harm or upset you, just tell me, Trish or Dez and will handle it cause you're our best friend and no one disses or hurts someone we love and care about.

As for people judging you, silently or out loud, who cars? Ally, the only people's opinions that should matter to you is your dad and your bestest friends who may tease you about your adorable yet funny little quirks though everyone has their little quirks but you know that I love you just the way you are (pauses) I mean Trish, Dez and I love you just the way you are"

After saying the last line, Austin blushed as his words registered in his mind as not being something best friends would say to another friend without embarassing each other. He prayed that Ally hadn't heard the slip up or this day of fun would turn into a day where Austin and Ally couldn't be side by side, the best place for them to be, without being uncomfortable around the other and that doesn't equal fun for anybody involved.

Ally was so touched that Austin admitted something so sweet, she always knew her friends loved her just the way she is but it is always nice to hear it straight from the lips of her friends, three of the most important people in her life. She practically threw herself onto Austin in a huge hug that knocked him down onto the blanket and knocked the wind out of Austin for a brief moment, not that he really minded, he was just enjoying having Ally in his arms even if it was only a small time.

After a few moments of Austin and Ally laying on the blanket, bodies pressed into each other soaking up each other's scent, until Ally realizes what a compromising position she and Austin were in so she quickly sat up on her knees and looked around uncertain as to what Trish and Dez would think. They seemed to be smiling and trying not to catch Austin or Ally's gaze,it was like they were giving them privacy but why would they do that? It wasn't as if Austin and her were a couple.

"I'm sorry Austin. I didn't mean to knock you over or embarass you. But a girl can't hear such sweet, caring and sensitive things being said about her from one of the most important men in her life and not expect a huge hug in return. I might gripe about your childish and fun-loving ways but deep down I love you too (pauses complete with a slight blush on her cheeks).

I mean Trish, Dez and I love you too. You know as best friends and such. You, Mr Moon, are wiser then people might perceive; now that I think of it you are right. Why should I care what those jerks say about me; as long as I have my family and best friends behind me, I'm good to go. Thanks for the pep talk Austin I needed that." Ally said as she tried not to look at Austin too much so no one could accuse her of staring at him too much but wanting to share some of the feelings that were coursing inside her.

"No problem Alls. You should know by now that I will pretty much do anything I can to make my friends, you included, happy and feel the love. Now to enjoy the rays of the glorious sunshine. What do you guys wanna do first? Lay back and catch some rays? Go for a long luxurious swim in the ocean? Or channel our inner child and build sandcastles and ditches? So many fun choices so little time." Austin exlaimed gleefully as he rubbed his hand together, thinking of the fun filled day he was going to have with his best friends.

"Hmm let me see; play in the sand that gets in every crevice of our bodies, where crabs live and aren't afraid to bite us for a snack. Or lay on a stubborn beach chair that is a pain to open just for me and no one else and risk skin cancer unless I smother myself with sunscreen. The last idea sounds cool unless you want to go home with a little friend, like with Dez and the starfish, or biten by a shark. They all sound fun, not" Ally said with all the enthuisam of someone who dislikes the beach so much complete with a fake thumbs up.

"Ok Miss Alli-gator, I am going to put this go-straight-to-the-worst-possible-secenerios to rest. Sometimes I think you have an overactive imagination Miss Ally, it must be a side effect of all that reading. I knew that reading was bad for a person and this proves it. (he smiles sweetly at Ally to let her know that he was just teasing her).

Anyway I guess it is time for me, Austin Moon, Mr Fun-It-Up, to use my fun-ness to put that sunshine smile back on your face and make your experience at the beach be a positive one surrounded by loving friends who are going to make you laugh til your sides hurt, smile til your face cracks, which hopefully doesn't actually happen cause that would hurt, and do everything in our power to make sure we have a blast today." Austin said as he scooted over to her on the blanket and looked at her with a slight tilted head so he could look into Ally's eyes.

"That is nice of you Austin to put so much effort into making my beach experience a fun one. You don't have to spend this gorgeous sunny day "baby-sitting" me, I am content in sitting here reading this book that I have been dying to read for some time now and watch Dez, Trish and you frolick like the big,lovable, adorable children you are and wishing I had the nerve to unleash my inner child, cause yes Austin I do have one, and join in the fun."Ally said as she put a hand on Austin's arm as she smiled sweetly at Austin's supportive words and then turned to take her book from her satchel.

"Um let me think about that plan for a moment? Hmm let you be alone on this blanket while Dez, Trish and me enjoy this sandy, fun filled paradise. Hmm I don't think so." Austin said as he pretended to think over Ally's proposal then he suddenly lunged for Ally, hooking an arm around her waist and scooping up to hang her upside down over his shoulder.

" I have a new plan and by the end of the day I think you will agree my brillant plan is a little better then yours, more fun filled for everyone involved and will make the day go quicker. A certain brunette is going for a dip in the ocean with her own surfer dude, best freckled friend and Ms Sassypants whether she likes it or not. So be prepared to be either thrown in or carried in but either way you will be soaked in a matter of minutes to kick-off our day of fun." Austin said as he ran down the beach carrying Ally who was lightly punching his back, kicking her feet and yelling at him.

"Austin, put me down right now. I'm not in the mood to go swimming. I mean didn't you hear me I am not going in the water even though it is sweet that you are going to this much trouble to make me have fun.. Come on put me down, I don't exactly have the best view in the house and blood is officially rushing to my head. So please for the love of God, turn me around and take me back to the blanket" Ally shrieked as she lightly pounded on Austin's back, not really noticing how people were staring at the pair with mild amusement at the antics of the couple and commenting how adorable young love was.

Austin's back started to get brusied by Ally's pounding so he gently but quickly turned her around so she was now being carried bridal style so Austin could talk face to face with Ally. Ally's face was a bit flushed, maybe cause she had been kind of staring at Austin's tushy for the past few minutes and the blood had been going to her head since she had been upside down so there was no where for the blood to go but down.

"Ally, I did hear you when you said you didn't want to go swimming but I don't believe you. I mean who wouldn't want to go swimming on a super hot day with the sun blazing down on us. Plus Trish, Dez and I will be spending most of the day in the water and we would hate to leave one of our bestest buddies out of the immense fun. Not on my watch, I'm not letting that happen to you.

So Ms Dawson, you have approximately 5 minutes to get down to your bathing suit cause if not you are going into the water fully clothed. I'm not afraid to drop you into the water with your clothes on. Like this." Austin pretended to drop Ally many times in the ocean only to catch her in the split second she was going to hit the water with Ally shrieks of "don't you dare drop me Austin" echoing in his ears.

"Ok fine, put me down right now so I can get into my bathing suit and kick your butt badly for even suggesting that you should dunk me into the ocean without my permission, you naughty boy. Oh you are going to get it bad boy. I may look sweet and innocent but I can be devious as you, Trish and Dez." Ally said with a pretend angry look, she wasn't really angry, she was just playing.

Austin just smiled and didn't take Ally's teasing tone to heart, he actually liked it when Ally was little Ms I-Try-To-Have-An-Attitude-But-It-Isn't-Working cause Ally didn't have a devious bone in her body, she tried to be scary and inmidating but with those big puppy dog eyes and angelic face she couldn't pull it off. But to spare her feelings he pretended to be scared.

"Ohh I am so scared, Miss Ally is going to kick my butt cause I want to help her release her inner child that is begging and banging to be let out. Whatever will I do? Ok Missy, I will let you down so you can take off your cover-up but don't think I won't pick you up again and dunk you into the water if you back out on our deal."

Ally just playfully rolled her eyes, twirled her finger to signal Austin to turn around while she changed which Austin did with a roll of his eyes at the fact that he had to turn around when Ally was wearing her swimsuit underneath her clothes but he did anyway cause he knew if he didn't Ally would never get changed and be ready to go swimming.

When Ally was bathed in her lilac spaghetti strapped tankini with boyshorts, she turned towards Austin hesitantly not sure what the next step was only to find Austin smiling sweetly at her and holding out his hand. Without hesitation Ally took it only to be taken along by a high paced run into the lake when Austin took off in a run and jumped into the ocean still holding tightly to Ally's hand.

The water gave quite a shock to both Ally and Austin cause it was cold but it was refreshing chilly on the hot summer day. Ally popped up from the water with a musical laugh that rang in the air as she felt her spirit fly a little more just by jumping into the ocean but when she looked around to see if Austin's spirits were lifted as hers were by jumping in the water but she didn't see Austin.

"Austin? Austin, where are you?. This isn't funny. Show yourself right now!" called Ally as she treaded water, dove under the water and tried to see through the murky water to see if she could find her best friend and when she surfaced she continued to call his name. She was getting really freaked out when she felt something tickle her leg that moved up to her sides.

Ally felt herself being lifted high from behind and then a familiar voice rang out in a corny,southern accent. "Well looky here, I caught myself a pretty little mermaid. How lucky am I? I went for a swim and found myself a treasure. I sure hope she and I can hang out this afternoon frolicking in the water."

Ally was turned around to find a grinning Austin Moon still holding on pretty tight onto her waist, very much alive but not for long if she had her way. "Austin Monica Moon, you scared me. I thought you drowned, I was worried sick. I was about to call the lifeguard over to do a search of the waters. Don't ever do that again or your butt is mine."Ally said in an "You are so dead" voice complete with angry eyes.

"Sorry Ally, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just goofing around like the way I do and possibly start a water fight. I had no intention of hurting you in anyway." Austin said with a totally serious sorry face, he hadn't meant to make Ally worry so much about him

Ally's heart melted like chocolate in the summer's sun when she looked into Austin's eyes and saw that he was truly sorry for scaring her so of course she said: "Ok I forgive you Austin but please don't scare me like that again. To prove my point, this is what will happen when you scare me again." Ally quickly and throughly splashed Austin shocking him enough to let go of her waist to block the attack of water on him.

When Austin had recovered enough from the water attack, the war was on. Ally and Austin threw themselves fully into the war using both hands and their feet to splash the other so that the sound of their laughter as well as the splashing of the water ran out but Austin and Ally were having too much fun to care.

Austin took the game to the next level by grabbing Ally, picking her up then dunking both of them in the ocean by falling backwards. Ally struggled to get out of Austin's arms, though to be honest Austin's arms were one of her favourite places to be, she always felt so warm, snuggly and safe there. When she got free, she jumped onto Austin's back and started to tickle him and no matter how much he twisted to tickle her back, he couldn't losen her, though to be honest he wasn't trying very hard.

Austin decided that Ally won the water and tickle fight so as a reward he piggybacked Ally back onto the beach, bouncing her a little with soft horse noises in order to make her smile and laugh which seemed to be a daily activity for him. They found Trish and Dez arguing over which lunch meat is better on the blanket all while shovelling the food into their mouths.

"Well lookie who decided to join us for lunch; the lovebirds who were having an adorable, playful water and tickle fight that made the humble onlookers have to shield their eyes from all the cutsey, love-dovey, adorable moments you guys were having. Glad you not so subtle sweeties could join us." Trish teasingly said as Austin and Ally blushed like mad,, avoided any eye contact as they sat down.

Though to be honest Austin and Ally should be used to Trish and Dez's not so subtle hints that they both had more then best friend feelings for each other no matter how much Austin and Ally deny it and that they should gather up all their nerve and confess their love so they can date already.

During lunch, Ally's plate always seemed to be missing pieces of food cause a certain rockstar kept stealing food from her plate though he made it equal by putting some of his food on her plate especially the yum yum pickles cause he didn't want Ally to get mad at him for taking her food. She didn't mind Austin stealing some of her food cause Austin reminded her of an adorable little michivious boy taking a cookie before dinner with his adorable facial expressions as the food was taken off her plate so she pretended she didn't notice what he was doing.

After lunch, it was time for some scuplturing aka building sandcastles. It took Trish, Austin, Ally and Dez about an hour to build a reasonable sized sandcastle with three towers, a moat around the castle and decorated with it was worth it in the end, when Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally stepped back and examined their creation.

Then it was time for a game of frisbee which ended up being a game of "who can throw the frisbee farther so that your target has to run for it". This game wasn't as competitive as people think, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were laughing and good naturally groaning and making a fuss at having to run after the firsbee time after time but there was no bite in their words or actions.

No one could miss the fact that Austin and Ally were going easy on each other, meaning they weren't throwing as hard or as strong to each other as they were with Trish and Dez. The frisbee would land close to the person so they didn't have to run far which would result in Austin and Ally flashing a smile to the other person as a way of thanks. Whenever a smile was given to them, their hearts would melt a little each time then speed up.

When Trish, Austin, Ally and Dez got tired, they decided to go back to the blanket and take a breather from all the excerise they had been getting from swimming and running around. Trish collapsed in her beach chair and stretched out to tan while she and her friends talked with her feet on Dez's back as he was lying down on his stomach on the blanket.

Austin was laying with his head propped up on a bunch of towels and Ally was lying beside him with her head propped nicely on his stomach so that everytime she moved, Austin could feel in the pit of his stomach a heat wave that had nothing to do with the sun beaming down on them and a breeze of floral off her hair that he absorbed in his mind to pull out when snuggling with Dougie at night.

The time passed quickly as the four friends talked about everything under the sun from the newest "Team Austin" stuff, to their worst and best subjects at school, how much fun today was and many more topics that the friends were the only ones who had inside jokes and information about and others might find boring and random.

Soon it was time to pack up and go home, Austin willingly helped Ally pack up her stuff and even followed her around like a puppy looking for what little stuff he could pick up for her to help her out. When everything was packed, they called Mr Dawson who drove them home as Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally silently reminscing about their wonderful day at the beach before they fell asleep in a pile of sleepyheads,going Dez on the bottom, Trish laying on him hunched over, Ally using her back as a pillow and Austin using her head as a pillow.

\


End file.
